


冰川的梦

by hajimememe



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, 梦境, 蒙眼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimememe/pseuds/hajimememe
Summary: 冰川做了一个奇怪的梦，醒来后，他能否梦想成真呢？
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 8





	冰川的梦

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，完全走肾警告，没啥剧情，人物很ooc，雷点比较多，关键是文笔很渣导致激情片段很干，请慎入。能接受的，前方高能预警。

不大的独栋小屋静静立在夜色之中，透过窗可见屋内漆黑一片，没有任何光线照出。冰川诚站在紧闭的家门前，有一些疑惑。他接到紧急任务追捕重要逃犯，一个月时间才成功收网。所有事情一结束，他就匆匆忙忙赶回来，下飞机时还给翔一打过电话，翔一表示会等着他回家。可现在怎么看，都像是房屋主人已经熄灯睡觉了。不过就算是翔一已经休息，按照以往的习惯，他也会为冰川在客厅留一盏小灯，总不至于一点光也没有。这很反常，冰川的职业习惯让他的脑子里闪过很多种猜测，但也只能先进去才能一探究竟。  
冰川拿出钥匙打开门，一边试探性地说出我回来了，一边努力在黑暗中仔细观察着。他脱掉鞋，往屋内走了几步，隐约嗅到空气中有股淡淡的甜香，再仔细一闻却又消失不见。这时冰川听到身后传出轻微的响动，他快速转过身，往声音传来的方向迈了一大步。  
“翔一？是你吗？”  
冰川询问一句，黑色角落里没有人回答。为什么要在这里摸黑走来走去，开了灯不就什么都看清了吗？他拍了拍自己的头，暗骂自己的迟钝，朝着记忆中灯光开关位置而去。没走两步，一个身影突然贴近了他的后背，他的眼睛随即被一双手捂住，手心温度暖暖的。在视线被完全遮住前，冰川觉得自己好像看到一抹红色闪过，给人的感觉分外熟悉。  
“诚，欢迎回家。”翔一捂住冰川的眼睛，微微踮起脚尖在他耳边说出欢迎的话，湿热的吐息喷洒在耳廓，让冰川觉得有些痒。冰川抓住翔一的手，想要他把手放下来，翔一的手却牢牢的不肯松开。。  
“翔一，快松手，我这样什么都看不见了。”  
“现在还不行哦！诚出差这么久，为了欢迎你回家，有一个惊喜要送给你。”  
“惊喜？我不能睁开眼睛看吗？”  
冰川试着和翔一商量，不过回答他的是翔一的笑声。随后，翔一短暂地松开手，在冰川还没反应过来前，用一个黑布条再次遮住他的眼睛，灵活地在脑后打了一个结。  
“好了，这样就行了。”这下彻底看不见了，冰川只能听到翔一雀跃又兴奋的声音。“在诚猜出惊喜是什么后，就可以取下这个了，不过在此之前，答应我不准偷看哦。”  
“虽然不知道你说的惊喜是什么，但是我总感觉你恐怕又要对我使坏。”凭借以往的经历，冰川觉得他已经足够了解翔一了，他有预感，翔一绝对是又有新的用来调戏他的主意。所以，他立马抬手想要拽掉布条，翔一飞快阻止了他的动作。  
“诚怎么能这么说啊！突然就离开家这么久，我每天都有在想你，现在只是单纯想给诚一个惊喜，却被这么认为，太让人伤心了。”不能让冰川看到自己的表情，翔一就尽量让自己的声音听起来更加可怜委屈。果然冰川的动作迟疑下来，他一直内疚做为警察的自己没有更多空闲时间去陪伴翔一，再想到翔一等待他的这一个月时光，瞬间就又心软了。同样的套路，只要用的人是翔一，无论多少次，冰川都会心甘情愿地一头栽进去。  
“那你答应我，不许做什么奇怪的事。”  
“没问题的！”翔一回答的很干脆，牵起冰川的手，迫不及待往卧室走去。  
没有了视力，冰川不得不更加集中精神，出于对布局的了解，他能勉强判断出自己前进的方向是卧室。不一会儿，他听到了电灯开关被打开的声音，可被蒙住眼睛的他还是没有一点光感。随之而来的，是那股甜甜的香味，像是刚刚酿造出的蜜酒。甜香萦绕在鼻尖，随着呼吸汇聚在大脑，又很快沁入身体每一处。冰川竟觉得有些沉醉，思维开始迷糊，从心里泛起燥热袭上他的脸颊。  
这个味道好像是之前闻到过的那个，难道翔一点了熏香吗？  
冰川迷迷瞪瞪地想着，顺从地被翔一推着坐到了床上。翔一上到床上，用胸膛缓缓贴紧冰川的后背，手臂环住他的脖子，头发蹭过脸颊。  
“不是说不做奇怪的事吗？”  
“和诚亲近一点，可不是奇怪的事哦。”  
“我就知道会是这样……”  
冰川的话还没说完，翔一就用吻堵住了他的声音。从背后接吻的姿势有些别扭，冰川只好侧过自己的头，方便翔一的动作。他张开唇勾起翔一的舌尖，彼此交缠舔舐，意犹未尽地更加深入翔一的口腔内，抢夺他的氧气。老实说，一个月没有见面，他也是很想念翔一的。与爱人的亲吻渐渐激起冰川的情欲，如果说翔一的惊喜是想和他做爱的话，好像也没什么不能接受的。  
一吻结束后，翔一靠在冰川的肩膀上，冰川能感受到耳边他有些凌乱的呼吸。还有，空气中的甜香味似乎更浓郁了，逐渐完全笼罩住两人，冰川下意识深深吸了一口。脸热的更厉害了，身体也像是有一股热流，正随着血液四处游走，烧得他的大脑昏沉。  
“诚，准备好了吗？惊喜要开始了。”耳畔翔一的声音仿佛变得飘渺，另一个脚步清晰起来，很快靠近到冰川面前。先是微凉的手指触碰到冰川的脸庞，随后滑过下颌线来到颈部轻柔摸索着，接着向下开始一颗颗解开西装的纽扣。似乎觉得这样还不够，手指的主人索性跨坐在冰川的大腿上，两腿夹紧蹭着他。突如其来的重量让冰川清醒过来，翔一在他身后，那坐在他腿上的人是谁！他受惊地一把抓住正在撩起他衬衫的手，想要站起身，却被翔一制止住。  
“诚不用紧张，先来猜猜这个惊喜是谁吧。”  
明明事情很不对劲，可翔一的话像是带着蛊惑人心的魔力，让冰川停止了反抗。蜜酒般的醉人甜香离他近在咫尺，紧紧侵袭着冰川本就迷糊的头脑，不过他现在可以确认一点，这个甜香就来自他身前这个人。  
这个人会是谁呢？冰川感受着被他握住的手，指节修长有力，入手温凉，皮肤很光滑，但好像不是人类皮肤的质感！手的主人似乎对他的停顿不满，另一只手急切撩起衣角，顺着缝隙滑入，胡乱抚摸冰川腰线与腹肌，甚至往上延伸到胸前揉捏。时不时有意无意蹭过乳头，让冰川浑身一颤。大腿和臀部也难耐地扭动着，挤压过冰川下体火热之处。而身后的翔一也不安分，小口啃咬着他的脖子和下巴。  
两人的动作让冰川呼吸一紧，身体被撩拨的起了反应，而他连另一个让他情动的人是谁都不知道。不能再这样下去了！冰川难耐地偏头躲开翔一的吻，隔着衣服按住作乱的手，并把它从自己衣服里拿出，扣住手腕不让它乱动。  
“你们两个先安分一些。”冰川忍住冲动，咬牙说出这句话，同时转动混沌的思维思考起来。他和翔一是伴侣，翔一绝对不会随便让一个人触碰自己的！这个人会是谁呢？看不见就只能靠别的方式去判断。  
冰川松开自己的手，顺着那人的手臂往上摸索，很光滑富有弹性的触感，还有流利的肌肉线条，而且的确不是人类的皮肤。再向上时却摸到类似胸甲的结构，这让冰川心中一惊，加快了速度一路向上，一对玻璃质感的圆形凸起，还有弯弯弧度的角。联想到之前在黑暗中看到的，那一抹熟悉的红色，冰川感觉难以置信，却又不得不得出这个结论。  
坐在他大腿上的人是Agito！  
“Agito？”冰川犹豫着说出这个词语，突然脑后的结被解开，布条从眼前掉落，光线猝不及防闯入他的眼睛。冰川条件反射地眯起眼，他模糊的视线对上了Agito的红目。  
“诚真厉害，答案猜对了。。”  
虽然心中有了猜测，但真的亲眼看到的瞬间，冰川还是震惊无比。他猛地站了起来，凭借过人的怪力，这次翔一没能拦住他，Agito也跌坐在地板上。冰川看看床上的翔一，再看看坐在地板上的Agito，他拍拍自己的脸，脸上一阵火辣，他不敢相信眼前看到的一切。  
“诚干嘛反应这么大啊？诚难道不喜欢Agito吗？明明还想着你会很惊喜呢。”翔一揉了揉自己被撞疼的胳膊，缓缓走下床，赤着脚一步步逼近冰川。藏蓝色的围裙规规矩矩穿在翔一身上，显得乖巧又可爱，却诱惑得人移不开视线，就想亲手脱掉这件围裙，或者弄脏它。他冲着愣愣看他的冰川露出一个笑容，接着从左侧抱住冰川的腰，让两人身体紧紧贴合，同时用脸蹭着胸膛，闭上眼一脸满足。  
“诚抱起来好舒服，真想永远不松开手。”  
旁边的Agito也站了起来，从冰川的右侧抱住他，红目蹭着他的脸颊。Agito身上的甜香，透过他温凉的体温，传递过来，让冰川的皮肤也沾染上。左腿微抬，用膝盖顶弄冰川已经微微抬头的欲望，左手再次不安分地顺着裤腰想要探入。冰川倾尽全力抓住Agito的手后，身体僵硬地再也动不了，脸红透地咬紧嘴唇不让自己叫出声。他怎么也想不到，翔一口中的“惊喜”居然是这样的——Agito和翔一同时出现在他面前，急不可耐地想要和他做爱。  
“翔一，你能告诉我发生了什么事吗？为什么Agito会出现在这里。”  
翔一将埋在冰川胸前的头抬起来，看着冰川的眼睛，面带笑意地说道：“那是因为，在诚的心中渴望着这个呦。我们要做的，就是实现你的这个梦。”翔一的脸离他越来越近，瞳孔逐渐黑得深邃，仿佛下一秒就要将人吞噬。冰川惊恐地转过头，随即发现Agito的红目也在紧盯着他，他甚至能在玻璃质感的反光中看到自己的脸，鲜红的颜色变得刺眼。  
“都到这一步了，诚可不要拒绝我们啊。”翔一和Agito将他抱得更紧了，冰川觉得自己开始喘不过气来，已经浓到化不开的甜香味也不断涌入鼻腔，驱赶着他最后的氧气。红色与黑色交杂着不断融合，在冰川眼前形成斑驳的色块，除了窒息感与强烈的欲望，世界上的其他一切都已经不再真实。  
“诚的心是在渴望着我们……”  
“啊————”  
冰川一头冷汗地从床上坐了起来，急促地喘息着，脑子里是刚才色情又荒诞的梦境。他擦了擦额角的汗，燥热感蔓延在全身很不舒服，甚至能感觉到自己的性器还半硬着。转身看了看身侧的翔一，他才回想起自己的确是外出执行了一个月的任务，匆忙赶回来了后翔一并不在家。他洗了个澡躺在床上稍作休息，却因为过于疲惫，本来想等待翔一的他竟然睡着了。而翔一是什么时候回来的，又是什么时候在他旁边睡着的，他不得而知。  
既然翔一已经睡着了，冰川不想惊动他，打算自己去浴室解决一下。这时他却发现不大的卧室里，正弥漫着一股熟悉的味道，正是冰川在梦里闻到过的甜香。这个味道对冰川来说有种无法抗拒的吸引力，诱发他着身为正常男性的本能冲动。也许就是因为这股甜香，才会让他做那种梦。而香味的来源，正是睡在他身旁的翔一。冰川仔细观察起翔一，翔一的状态有些不对劲，身体在发烫，眉头紧紧皱着。  
翔一这是怎么了？  
“翔一，翔一，醒一醒。”冰川打开床头灯，小心地推动翔一的肩膀，试图叫醒他。翔一缓缓清醒过来，睁着迷离的眼睛看着面前的冰川，软软地叫了一声他的名字。然后翔一支撑着坐起来，抱住冰川的身体，嘴里还嘟囔着：“我好热啊……诚凉凉的……抱起来好舒服。”  
抱起来好舒服！这句话和梦中的场景重合，让冰川脑子一炸，他赶忙先和翔一拉开一些距离，询问翔一到底感觉怎么样？  
翔一嘟嘟嘴，有些不想离开冰川的怀抱，他揉揉自己的眼睛，边回忆边说：“今天白天就有些不舒服，身体总是很躁动，静不心下来。好不容易熬到回来，却发现诚已经睡着了。我不想打扰你，就在你旁边躺下，身体很热很难受，很久才迷迷糊糊睡着。”翔一重新趴回冰川的怀中，汲取他身上的凉爽。“可我还是好难受，受不了了，我想和诚做爱……好不好？”  
因为身体的热度，翔一的语气很软糯，带着撒娇的意味眼巴巴看着冰川。平常本就主动热情的翔一，被那种躁动感折磨了一天，更顾不上什么羞耻心，大胆向自己的伴侣求欢。这样面色红润带着诱人味道的翔一，根本没有人可以拒绝。  
“而且诚好像也有反应了吧……”翔一的手顺着冰川的大腿内侧滑动，隔着睡裤揉捏着冰川的性器，让本就半硬的它迅速胀大充血。冰川压抑住想直接开始的冲动，他必须先弄清楚，翔一身上到底为什么会发生这种变化。  
“翔一先等一下，你知道自己为什么会这样吗？还有你身上的味道是怎么回事？”  
“我也不太懂……也许是Agito的缘故吧，会有发情期什么的……身上的味道，没猜错应该是用来吸引交配对象的……”翔一继续着手里的挑逗动作，有一搭没一搭地回答到。  
是这个原因吗？冰川无法完全确定，这个只能以后再去研究，现在要解决的是两人都快要收不住的情欲。冰川不再犹豫，他捧起翔一的脸吻住红唇，伸手抚摸他的背以此安慰他，唇舌交缠搅动口中的津液带出水声。他们深深地吻着，肢体纠缠地倒回床上，脱掉彼此身上松垮的睡衣，终于赤裸地皮肤相贴。  
翔一的皮肤很烫，微深的健康肤色熟到泛红，躺在冰川的怀里，像一个小太阳。冰川感受到皮肤传来的温度，配合着空气中醉人的甜香，竟有种这样的翔一，比他做过的料理还要美味可口的感觉。冰川起身去拿柜子里的润滑剂，无意中瞥见翔一的红色厨师围巾，鬼使神差地  
把那条围巾一并拿了过来。  
翔一疑惑看着冰川的举动，很快他就知道为什冰川要拿围巾了，因为他被冰川用围巾遮住了眼睛。眼前乍然陷入黑暗，让翔一有些紧张，他不受控制地抓住冰川的手臂，随即感觉手背上搭上了一只宽大有力的手掌，这又让他安心一些。翔一知道冰川不会伤害他，他只需要放心交出自己就好，只是不知道一向迟钝的家伙，从哪里学来的新情趣。这实在是……太有意思了。翔一放松下来，情热重新袭上他的身体，他张开自己的腿，喘息扭动着，配合冰川为他扩张的动作。  
没有了视线，其它感官就更加敏感起来，手指带着凉凉的润滑剂进入高热内里，轻柔破开肠肉的触感清晰传来。手指不断张合深入，时不时不经意地戳上敏感点，翔一随之浑身颤抖。这种程度的爱抚让他十分难耐，胡乱摸索冰川的脸寻找他的唇，凑过去索吻。冰川满足了翔一的要求，用力地回吻住他，同时抽出用于扩张的手指，转为托起翔一的臀部。在翔一被亲吻剥夺全部注意力时，扶着自己的性器在穴口浅浅试探几下，随即一鼓作气进入到底。  
“呃嗯————”翔一没想到冰川会突然整根进入，强烈的贯穿感让他想要尖叫，却又被吻堵在喉咙中，只能发出一声闷哼。穴肉层层叠叠地缠住火热的粗大性器，温顺软糯地讨好吮吸着，勒紧描摹每一条凸起的脉络。  
情动许久的两人都不再需要适应时间，没有翔一的催促，冰川便主动抽插起来。性器抽出些许又大力地全部进入，狠狠碾过敏感点，逼出翔一的声声呻吟。他将腿环在冰川的腰间，小腿在背后绷直，在黑暗中全心全意去感受，冰川一次次填满他的快感。  
与心爱之人的结合让翔一很舒服和满足，一天的躁动感慢慢被缓解。在他沉浸在性爱带给他的美好感受时，冰川抽插的力气却越来越大，让翔一从情欲的迷离中转醒。他看不到冰川现在是什么状态，只能听到耳边愈发粗重的呼吸声，像是大型猛兽喉中的低吼。  
“啊……诚？……嗯啊！……你怎么了？”  
翔一的话被大力的顶弄搞得断断续续，他没有得到回答，冰川的动作反而更急更重，让翔一跟不上节奏，只能被动承受着。冰川俯下身在翔一脖颈和胸前啃咬，留下一片斑驳的痕迹，锁骨甚至还被烙上泛血的牙印。翔一吃痛的哼出声，偏开头挪动着向后，去躲避冰川失控的像野兽标记的行为。冰川钳制着他的腰将人拖得更近，性器毫不留情地闯入到底，囊袋拍击在他的臀部，发出清脆的声音，还有淫液被搅动的嗞咕水声。翔一性器高翘着，伴随进出的动作而无助摆动，顶端吞吐着情液。冰川也没有像往常一样爱抚他，十指也被严丝合缝地扣住，连自慰也做不到。  
诚到底怎么了！  
翔一很想问出声，可敏感点被持续不断地撞击，让他一自顾不暇，话语被呻吟冲散。黑暗中感官被放大，让翔一十分敏感，每一个触碰都真切无比。过电般的快感流过全身，越来越深厚，最后汇聚在性器前段，将他送上了一个高潮。精液喷洒出来，落在两人的小腹上，又顺着重力流下，将结合的部位弄的更加一塌糊涂。生理泪水不受控制地流出，晕湿了蒙住眼睛的布料。翔一在高潮的余韵中抱住冰川的肩膀，身体微微颤抖，欢愉同时又有些羞耻，他没想到自己竟然被诚给操射了。他委屈地想取下遮挡物，看看面前的冰川到底为什么突然变得粗暴。  
在翔一的手触碰到围巾前，手腕被抓住，随后一阵天旋地转，他被冰川翻转过来跪趴在床上。依旧滚烫坚硬的性器抵着敏感点，重重碾过一圈，猝不及防的快感在刚刚经历高潮的身体里炸裂，翔一四肢一软，差点没能跪住而瘫倒在床上。身后的冰川继续开始动作，后入的体位更加没有阻碍，他进入得又快又深，肆无忌惮地在瑟缩紧致的穴肉里横冲直撞。同时亲吻翔一的后背，用唇舌一节节描摹脊椎，深深浅浅的吻痕整齐排列。处在不应期的翔一被过度的快感逼得难受，抑制不住地抽泣起来，泪水被围巾全部吸收。  
“嗯……呜……诚？停一下……好不好…啊……求你了……”带着哭腔的求饶声，可怜兮兮地满是鼻音，似乎微微触动身上的人。翔一感觉冰川趴在他的背上，胸膛火热万分竟比他之前还要烫，耳旁传来冰川的声音。  
“不想停，因为翔一闻起来……好甜啊……好想品尝更多！”冰川用舌尖卷起翔一的耳垂，牙齿合拢轻咬一下，又舔上红红的耳廓留下水渍。被折腾着的翔一万分震惊，他没想到随口回答的话竟然是真的，身上的香味不仅能吸引交配对象，还会让人陷入不可控的发情状态。冰川这样平常规矩无比的人，失去理智束缚后也太可怕了，而他还不知死活地主动要求做爱。  
“嘶——”似乎是察觉到翔一的走神，冰川一口咬住翔一的耳廓软骨，微微用力厮磨，让翔一倒口气。不管翔一现在想什么，这场性爱还得继续，冰川依旧不知疲倦地动着。在翔一再度达到高潮后，穴肉受惊地绞紧，下身的抽插动作才渐渐缓和，但是每一下都坚定贯穿到深处，填充感与真实感十足。没让翔一等更久，本也快到极限的冰川最后一次重重挺进，性器胀大跳动着，射出的精液灌满在身体内部。冲刷着后穴。  
“我的心，在渴望着翔一……”高潮的一瞬间，冰川在翔一的耳边说出这句话。翔一愣住一下，随即咬住下唇笑出声。  
“真是个傻瓜。”  
失去理智后，怎么反而会说情话了。还是说只剩下本能的脑子，想得都还是他津上翔一，褪去理性的外衣，内里全是对他最真实的渴望。  
激烈的性事后，奔波一月的疲惫比理智更先找上冰川，他索性就着结合的姿势，抱住翔一渐渐睡去。翔一将脸埋在枕头里，浑身上下酸软无比，只能软软地被冰川抱着。他费力抬手摘掉围巾，光线终于回到眼睛，却没有多余力气再去挪动，去看看冰川的脸。他叹口气，决定有什么事明天再说，陪着一同进入睡梦。

第二天太阳高照时，难得睡过头的两人终于醒来，冰川对着被他弄的浑身痕迹的翔一疯狂道歉。通过充足睡眠回过劲的翔一，表示自己并不介意，并夸赞放开来的金刚寺先生也挺不错，完全忘记昨晚哭得一塌糊涂的人是谁。  
“不过，诚为什么半夜醒过来了？”  
“那是因为……”  
“因为什么？”  
冰川在翔一好奇的注视下，支支吾吾说了昨天的梦境。  
“原来是这样啊……老师曾对我说过，梦境反应了一个人内心深处的潜意识。所以，诚不仅渴望着我，还渴望着Agito吗？”  
“没有了！只是个梦而已！”  
“哎——还是失去理智的诚可爱一些。下次我变成Agito和诚做爱吧，感觉会很有趣啊。”  
“翔一，请你不要乱来啊！”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的各位，希望没有被雷到，反正我是放飞自我了，其他的请随意吧。


End file.
